Giving In
by KWillows
Summary: B & B encounter more than one kind of stormy weather.


**This is just a short one-shot, somewhat inspired by Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved," but you can't really tell from reading it.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and please review.  
**

**Giving In**

The storm had worsened, with the gutters of the streets overflowing. Seeley Booth was just thankful the power hadn't gone out. He wasn't in the mood for extreme darkness. He stood in the kitchen with the refrigerator open, hunting for leftovers to microwave.

He wasn't angry; any reasonable human being could see that. He was concerned, concerned that she was outside being pelted by rain and hunted by another crazed killer. She always made such a great target and never seemed to realize it. He'd promised himself long ago that he would do anything to protect her. That's what had set them in these two places, him inside and her out there, somewhere.

Her carpets were being cleaned and she'd needed some place to stay. Angela was busy with Hodgins, and though Booth had offered up his place, she'd selected to sleep at a nearby hotel. It hadn't made him happy and he'd bugged her about it all through the day. She threatened to send Zach with him all day and he backed down.

They were on the way to a crime scene when the path was sprayed with bullets. He'd shoved her to the ground, covering her with his body. With one attempt made on her life, he was sure he'd won the argument.

"Booth," she'd said, "I'm old enough to pick where I want to sleep."

"Maybe on ordinary days," he'd replied, "but not when someone's trying to pick you off the planet."

"You're not my boss; you're my partner. I'm going to my hotel and I'd like to see you try to stop me."

Right then and there he'd whipped out his cell-phone, called the hotel where she was to stay, and ordered the cancellation of her room. He'd used official FBI speak and informed the front desk that she was needed for a federal case and was under orders to not stay at the hotel.

Her brows formed a deep scowl. "I can't believe you did that." Her chest heaved. "I am not government property. You can't run my life." She stormed off down the street.

"Where do you think you're going?" he hollered her direction.

"To find another hotel." She didn't turn around, but paused when the sky was lit by lightning.

"Bones, you really should stay with me. I have a nice couch."

"No." She pulled up the collar on her jacket as the wind began to blow.

He blinked in the sprinkling rain. "Fine, but you know I'll find out where you go, and I can just as easily call and get you kicked out of that hotel."

That made her halt her steps. She glared at him for a few seconds before hailing a cab and riding away. He'd watched her leave before kicking a brick wall and heading back to his car.

He wasn't home long before he realized his mistake. By keeping her out of hotels, he'd basically forced her out onto the street. He knew she'd rather stay at the Jeffersonian, but Cam had recently decided to impose regulations banning her team from the building between certain hours.

He'd called Brennan's cell-phone and left a message begging her to come to him and telling her he was sorry for forcing her to stay out.

Booth sighed. That was over an hour ago. Now he sat on his couch with his bowl of microwavable popcorn staring out the window. He was going to give her thirty minutes and then he was going after her. He would throw her over his shoulder and drag her back to his apartment if he had to.

He hoped it wouldn't come to that; he knew she could give him a good ass-kicking if he pissed her off too much.

The minute hand on his clock ticked by slowly. He watched it compulsively and readied himself for the outdoor excursion. When half an hour was gone, he pulled on his jacket and grabbed his car keys. He was ready to dash out the door, but something made him go back to the window. Looking down at the road before him, he saw a figure standing in the torrential rain. She was looking at the front door of the building, shifting from foot to foot.

Brennan was hesitating, knowing she should just walk in and knock on his door, but avoiding the gleeful look he was sure to give her. He might say something about her not being able to stay away, and she wasn't in the mood to hear it. Still, every moment she remained in the rain, the wetter her jacket became. The cold was almost unbearable. She was about to call him and make sure he was home when the main door to the apartments opened.

Booth stepped into the horrid weather, carrying an umbrella above his head. She smiled slightly at the sight of him, and he was quick to place the umbrella above her as well.

"Were you planning on standing out here all night?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I would've come in eventually."

"You never give in, do you?"

"I try not to." Her smile was full this time and he returned it.

"That's my girl." He placed his hand at the small of her back and led her up the stairs into the building. As he turned the key in the lock, he realized how good it felt to meet her halfway.

After all, he thought, _what are partners for?_

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought. Also, I've updated _No Exception_, but the alerts aren't going out, so go check it out. Thanks.**_  
_


End file.
